Kaipo
|ffiv quests=*Providing Rydia rest *Healing Rosa *Eidolon search sidequest |ivtay items=*Potion (Porom's Tale, Kain's Tale, Edward's Tale) *Bronze Tail (Edward's Tale only) *Many found in shops |ivtay enemies= |ivtay quests=*Porom's Tale **Journeying to become a Sage *Edward's Tale **Catching a ship to Baron *The Crystals **Recruiting Yang and Ursula }} Kaipo is a town in Final Fantasy IV. It is the only town located in the southern part of Damcyan's desert, near an oasis. It is the homeland of Sage Tellah and his daughter Anna. In the English localization of the 3D version, Kaipo is pronounced . __TOC__ Story Final Fantasy IV Before the adventure begins, Tellah is living here with his daughter Anna. Edward Chris von Muir, the prince of Damcyan, travels to Kaipo disguised as a Bard, and he and Anna fall in love. Tellah does not consent to their union, so they elope and run away to Damcyan. Tellah then tries to pursue them, but he cannot defeat the Octomammoth, a monster living in the Underground Waterway that connects Kaipo to Damcyan. The Dark Knight Cecil Harvey arrives here eventually with a wounded girl from Mist. He lets her rest at the inn, but she will not speak to him. That night, some soldiers from Baron enter the inn and demand that Cecil hand over the girl, a Summoner, as the King of Baron had proclaimed that the Summoners of Mist were too dangerous to be left alive. Cecil refuses to hand her over, and defeats the Baron soldiers. The girl thanks him and introduces herself as Rydia, who then joins Cecil's adventure. The next morning, they hear that a sick girl from Baron was in the hospital. Cecil finds out that Rosa Joanna Farrell, his friend from Baron, had come down with a case of Desert Fever, and Cecil needs to find the Sand Pearl from the Antlion's Den to cure her. Cecil and Rydia go out in search of the Sand Pearl, and eventually find it and return with Edward's assistance. They use the Sand Pearl on Rosa, and she recovers and joins the party. She informs them that the next target is the Crystal of Air at Fabul, and they needed to cross Mt. Hobs to reach the castle. The night before the party leaves, Edward goes out to the oasis and plays his harp. A Sahagin appears and attacks Edward. Anna's ghost appears and tells him to believe in himself and to be strong for the two of them. Edward manages to get over his sorrow, and is able to defeat the monster. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In Porom's Tale, she and Palom journey to Kaipo during Palom's journey to become a sage. Two graves to Tellah and Anna rest on the north side of town, and they pray to the two of them before heading to the waterway to train. In Edward's Tale, Edward, Harley and several guards travel through the waterway to catch a ship to Baron, but Harley collapses from desert fever. Edward heads to the Antlion's Den in order to get a Sand Pearl to cure her. In The Crystals, Yang and Ursula are being cared for here after their ship is destroyed by Leviathan on their way to Baron. After a visit to Yang's wife Sheila, the party uses her frying pan and ladle to knock the two monks to their senses. Locations Inn After the Mist landslide, Cecil and the child Rydia have no choice but to take refuge in Kaipo. Automatically, the player will be walked to the Inn the first time s/he enters the town. A cutscene will then trigger, showing Baron soldiers who were ordered to kill Rydia. They are taken care of, and this earns Rydia's acceptance of the dark knight, and her place in the party. Pub Kaipo's pub is found on the Inn's second floor. The bartender says that due to the frequenting monsters in the surrounding areas, customers are very scarce. Couple's House After child Rydia joins Cecil, the player must go to the building north of the weapons shop. A Rosa with diagnosed fever rests within it under the care of a couple, who tell Cecil he must obtain a Sand Pearl for Rosa if she is to live. There is a bookshelf, and when prompted, it will inform the player about desert fever. After Cecil returns successful, Rosa is cured. The couple notes that Rosa has been calling for Cecil all the time she was sick, and tells Cecil to take care of her. Banks of the Oasis As his companions are sleeping, Edward goes out in the night for some fresh air. Lovesick and missing Anna, he plays on his harp, but is interrupted by a Sahagin. Anna talks to Edward, giving him strength and courage to defeat it, and tells him to have more faith in himself. Quests Eidolon search sidequest In the iOS version of Final Fantasy IV, the player can embark on a quest to find eidolons scattered around the world. The first eidolon is in Kaipo, and is drinking the oasis water "like crazy". He is around the place where the Item Lore augment is obtained. Items Final Fantasy IV ;2D versions * Ether ;3D versions * Auto-Potion Augment The After Years * Potion (Porom's Tale, Kain's Tale, Edward's Tale) * Bronze Tail (Edward's Tale only) Shops Final Fantasy IV | valign="top" width="50%"| |} The After Years Kain's Tale | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Porom's Tale | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Edward's Tale / The Crystals | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Enemies Final Fantasy IV ;2D versions * Desert Sahagin x4 * Desert Sahagin x2, Hundlegs * Insectus x2, Flying Eyes x2 * Goblin x4 * Sand Worm * Sahagin * General x1 and Baron Soldiers x3 (boss) ;3D versions * Desert Sahagin x3 * Desert Sahagin x2, Hundlegs * Goblin x3, Sword Rat * Goblin x4 * Sand Worm * Sahagin * General x1 and Baron Soldiers x3 (boss) Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ;Kain's Tale * Magma Tortoise, Goblin Captain x2 * Evil Flame x2, Ettin Snake * Skeleripper x2, Gremlin * Skeleripper x2, Lilith * Cave Naga x2 * Evil Flame x2, Ogre * Bloodbones, Needlehog * Ettin Snake, Skeleripper ;Edward's Tale * Hundlegs, Desert Sahagin x2 * Sand Worm * Sand Worm x2 * Sword Rat x2, Goblin x2 * Goblin x3, Domovoi * Desert Sahagin x4 * Hundlegs, Sand Worm ;The Crystals * Caterpillar x4 * Goblin Captain x4 * Caterpillar x2, Hellflapper x2 * Abyss Worm * Hellflapper x2 * Tunneler x2 * Blood Eye Musical themes The background music that plays in Kaipo is the "Town Theme" of Final Fantasy IV. In The After Years, when the blue planet invaded in chaos by the True Moon in The Crystals chapter, the track "Castle Damcyan" is played instead. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Kaipo FFIV iOS.PNG|The town of Kaipo (DS/iOS). Streets_of_kaipo_ffiv_ios.PNG|The streets of Kaipo (DS/iOS). Battle_Kaipo_Inn_iOS.PNG|Battle in the inn (iOS). Kaipo_Inn_iOS_Victory_Screen.PNG|Victory screen (iOS). Kaipo Sahagin Victory Screen iOS.PNG|Victory screen in Edward's battle (iOS). FFIV_Battle_Background_Kaipo_SNES.png|Battle Background in the night (SNES). FFIV_Kaipo_Background_GBA.png|Battle Background in the night (GBA). FFIV PSP Grass Night Battle.png|Battle Background in the night (PSP). FFIV_Battle_Background_Castle_SNES.png|Battle Background in the Inn (SNES). FFIV_Castle_Background_GBA.png|Battle Background in the Inn (GBA). FFIV PSP Castle Battle.png|Battle Background in the Inn (PSP). FFIV Kaipo PSP.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFIV Kaipo WM PSP.png|Kaipo on the world map in ''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Kaipo Item Shop.png|Kaipo's Item Shop. Kaipo Weapon Shop.png|Kaipo's Weapon Shop. Kaipo Armor Shop.png|Kaipo's Armor Shop. Kaipo Pub.png|Kaipo's Pub. Kaipo Inn ffiv ios.PNG|Inn (DS/iOS). Kaipo items shop ffiv ios.PNG|Item Shop (DS/iOS). Kaipo weapons shop ffiv ios.PNG|Weapon Shop (DS/iOS). Kaipo armor shop ffiv ios.PNG|Armor Shop (DS/iOS). FFIVDS Kaipo Map.PNG|Map of Kaipo (DS). Kaipo IOS render.png|Kaipo render (iOS). Kaipo boy NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Render of a Kaipo boy (DS/iOS). Kaipo man NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Render of a Kaipo man (DS/iOS). Kaipo woman NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Render of a Kaipo woman (DS/iOS). Kaipo damcyan old man NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Render of a Kaipo old man (DS/iOS). Kaipo damcyan old woman NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Render of a Kaipo old woman (DS/iOS). TAY Wii Kaipo WM.jpg|Kaipo on the world map in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). TAY Wii Kaipo.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). de:Kaipo pt-br:Kaipo Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV Category:Towns Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years